Chase Brody
Chase Brody is an alter ago made by Jack himself. He's an eager, playful, and energetic young man who runs his own side vlog called "Bro Average". His first appearance was in his own created video, "Teabag Edition | Bro Average'' or his new name version "Jacksepticeye Power Hour - Chase Brody.”'' Personality He adores success, good humour, and fun and does his best to portray these values to his viewers. Unfortunately, he has a tendency to hide his real emotions behind his performances. He despises to be seen when he's vulnerable and tries his best not to involve those he considers "innocent" in his personal problems. Very little is known of his backstory and personal life other than his birthday (April 11th, 2017), friends, and family life. One of his good friends is Dr. Schneeplestein, who once saved his life. He struggles to make ends meet with his family and has an unhealthy relationship with his wife, Stacy, and her family. He can often be seen attempting to do his best reassuring her over the phone (despite what Stacy's sister suggests) and begs her not to take their children with no avail. To this day this alter ego has not yet been taken over by Antisepticeye's influence unlike Dr. Schneeplestein and Jack. Chase Brody is very caring about his friend Dr. Schneeplestein and his creator Jack that he goes so far to call out to Jack to get him to wake up while he is unresponsive due to Anti's takeover, leading him to further depression about his ongoing home situation and the suggested kidnapping and/or murder of his children by Anti. Video appearances Chase first appears in his first (and only) episode of his vlog "Bro Average," published on April 11th 2017. Throughout the video, Chase attempts to do low-quality trick shots, such as "The Tea Bag" (thowing a tea bag into a mug), "The Easter Egg Hunt" (throwing Cadbury Eggs into a box), and "The Roar of the Lyon" (shooting the box with a Nerf gun), celebrating loudly when he finally makes a shot. The music constantly changes throughout the video, the title of the song being displayed every time it's changed. At about 2:46, Chase gets on his phone with his wife and tries to reassure her and begs her not to take his kids. Instead she tells him he wants a divorce. When he attempts to tell the kids he loves them, they hang up, Chase sobbing afterwards. As the home situation gradually worsens with Chase only growing increasingly agitated and upset, he continues to hide it behind a cheerful smile while in front of the camera. At the end of his vlog, he announces that he still loves his wife and doesn't want her to go before supposedly committing suicide. This is, however, followed by him opening his eyes so viewers can see that he is still alive. It is unknown if he intends to settle his family conflict or let Stacy and his children move on. On May 7th 2018, Chase's Voice is heard in the video THEY'RE HERE | Stories Untold - Chapter 3. Just before the end of the video we begin to hear whispering over the video while Jack is giving his thoughts about the game and then Jack's voice becomes muffled as he says " Ooh...This is good". Then under cover of a black screen, we hear: "Jack... Jack! This is Chase! You need to wake up". Afterwards we hear the radio sounding out in Morse code "WHERE AM I?" On May 11th 2018, a video titled "TIE - A Game About Depression" shows (possibly) Chase by speaking about how he is only allowed to see his children at the weekends and referencing how his best friend is in a coma. The video later ends showing him drinking whiskey, crying and stroking a photograph. Before walking away, he places his cap atop the photo. Toward the end of the video "Dark Silence," Chase walks around his house in the middle of the night, with only a flame as a light. He hears his kids screaming and goes to investigate. He suddenly finds what appears to be Antisepticeye, bathed in a red light standing in the door frame. Anti begins to walk toward Chase as he screams, "WHERE ARE THEY?! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" Chase Brody Appearances * The Jacksepticeye Power Hour - Chase Brody (Entire Video) * Jacksepticeye Animated | JACKIEBOY MAN BACK IN JACKTION! (1:13 - 1:24) * THEY'RE HERE! | Stories Untold - Chapter 3 (40:58 - 41:20) * TIE - A Game About Depression (12:27 - 13:20) * Dark Silence (20:37 - 21:31) Trivia *Chase's side vlog "Bro Average" is a parody of the YouTube channel "Dude Perfect." *Chase co-hosts Bro Average with a puppet named Chad. *In Bio Inc. Redemption #2, Jack names a patient "Chase Brody," mentioning that it sounds like a douchebag's name. *In Bio Inc. Redemption #5, Dr. Schneeplestein mentions that Chase has returned to his family, but it is unknown if things have settled. *His children's names are unknown. **He might have an older son named Trey. *In HOW TO BE BEAUTIFUL! | Douchebag's Chick, Jack says the name Chase Brody. *Jack said in a panel that one of Chase's guilty pleasures are tea bags. Category:Male Characters Category:Jack's Alter Egos